1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass substrate storage and transportation field, and more particularly to a glass substrate storage and transportation system and a glass substrate storage platform, being capable of improving the space utilization rate and reducing the particle pollution on the glass substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A traditional glass substrate storage and transportation system employs stockers and a stacker crane to transport glass substrates. Each stocker loads the glass cassettes, each of which accommodates a plurality of glass substrates. The stacker crane can transport the glass cassettes of each stocker for transporting the glass substrates.
With the increasing of the size of the glass substrate and the production capacity, the stocker needs to load the more and larger glass cassettes. And the stocker with larger volume will take up more space thereof.
Moreover, the mechanical wear or other factors will result in the problem of the particle pollution within the stocker is serious. Because the glass substrates are horizontally placed in the glass cassette by the traditional way, the glass substrates are easy to be polluted after being put for a long time. Furthermore, when the stacker crane moves, it easily causes the dust due to the heavy weight thereof. According to the prior experience, because of the pollution within the stocker, the proportion of the defective products will continuously increase as time goes on.
Hence, it is necessary to provide a glass substrate storage and transportation system and a glass substrate storage platform for solving the problem existing in the prior art.